


009. Clean

by fall_into_life



Series: 100 Prompts Table 30-A [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, F/F, No Dialogue, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Ruby tries to wash Grimm ash off her hands.





	009. Clean

**Author's Note:**

> I can't use the "downer ending" tag on mobile, so here's your warning.

Every day that passes, Ruby knows a little more about what she didn’t learn at Beacon.

She doesn’t think it’s Ozpin’s fault. When she gets signal to call her dad, and he actually answers her questions, he assures her that there would have been a class about whatever it is, or one of the older students would have taken her aside and made sure she knew. Stuff like different mutations of Grimm, about how to take cover in unfamiliar terrain, standard Hunter formations.

He never talks about this, and Ruby never asks.

This being ash from Grimm all over her hands, staining into her skin. It never comes off. No matter how hard Ruby scrubs, no matter what she uses, it never comes off.

“Ruby.” Weiss’ voice, soft and concerned.

Ruby closes her eyes, bracing her hands on the shower wall. She can’t make herself speak. It’s a small, stupid thing. Ash on her hands means no wounds on her body, means no more funerals to attend. It means she’s done something, made the world a slightly brighter place. It shouldn’t bother her.

She sees Weiss’ shadow moving on the other side of the clouded glass door, little bits of things peeling off of her. Stripping down, Ruby thinks.They share a shower more often than not.

The shower door scrapes open, and Weiss steps in.

She’s beautiful. She’s always beautiful, no matter if she’s exhausted, covered in blood, or stained with ash. She’s Weiss, and she will always be beautiful to Ruby.

Weiss comes up behind Ruby, sliding her arms in under Ruby’s to hold her. Ruby sighs, leaning her head back. Soft kisses press against her neck, and Weiss’ hands cover hers. Ruby’s never said anything about the ash, but Weiss knows, she always knows.

It hits Ruby, then: the ash on her hands is for Weiss. It’s for Yang and Blake, too, Ren and Nora and Jaune and her dad, and everyone else who needs to be safe, but right now, it’s for Weiss. It’s so Weiss will be safe.

Ruby spaces her fingers to lace them with Weiss’. The other woman keeps kissing her, gentle. Ruby flicks her head to the side to move her hair out of the way, a silent cue for Weiss to keep kissing her. Weiss knows. She always knows.

When Ruby’s thoughts slow down a little, she turns in Weiss’ arms. She backs Weiss up against the shower door, fitting their bodies together. Weiss makes a soft sound of surprise, her crystal blue eyes searching Ruby’s.

Ruby pushes Weiss’ hair back from the left side of her face, her thumb tracing Weiss’ scar. Ruby is the only one Weiss ever lets touch her scar, the only one allowed to look at it for more than a moment at a time. The mark is proof that Weiss is only human, that one day it will be her time to go, and Ruby can’t stand it. Now that she has a world with Weiss in it, she doesn’t ever want to imagine one without.

She fits a leg between Weiss’, pushing up and into her. Weiss gasps, her hands coming up to frame Ruby’s face. Ruby moves against her, water-slick giving way to arousal-slick as Weiss’ gasps turn to pants. Most times they’re together, Ruby uses her fingers, her palm, but she can’t right now. There’s death on her hands, and she won’t taint Weiss with it.

Weiss moans Ruby’s name, low and desperate, her body shuddering through her climax. Ruby surges forward, wrapping her arms around her lover. They’re both shaking.

Weiss holds her through the shuddering, devastating tears that follow, and doesn’t say a word.

(She’ll never, ever be clean.)


End file.
